Eternamente Unidos
by Romynii
Summary: Atravesaremos un mar de situaciones que querrán atentar contra nuestro amor, pero confío en que encontraremos la manera de vivir así... eternamente unidos.
1. Prefacio: Carrera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

_PRÓLOGO__: CARRERA_

Lo tenía cerca, una presa fácil. El oso dormía en una soledad infinita. Ningún otro animal se atrevía a arrimarse.

Me apenaba pensar que lo atacaría sin que pudiera siquiera defenderse. Pero la garganta me quemaba como si hubiera tragado una gran bola de fuego. Debía hacerlo, era el momento.

Tomé impulso, salté sobre el lomo del oso e hinqué mis colmillos en su cuello. El mamífero emitió un rugido que se hizo cada vez más leve con el paso de los segundos hasta no oírse más que el sonido del bosque y los gruñidos del oso pardo con el que peleaba Emmett.

Al ingerir aquella fresca sangre, mi ardor en la garganta desapareció.

- Discúlpame – susurré mirando los restos del animal, quien forzosamente me había cedido el alimento que fortalecía mis habilidades vampíricas.

- ¡Wow! En verdad eres buena cazando. ¿Tú sola te las ingeniaste para terminar con el oso? No oí chillidos de tu parte – dijo tío Emm, llegando a mi lado.

- No chillé – me defendí – y sí, soy casi tan fuerte como tú.

Sonreí.

- Casi – remarcó – pues te felicito, entonces – me estrechó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro – tu padre estará orgulloso cuando se entere.

- Y mi madre se horrorizará.

- Ya lo creo que sí. ¿Deseas volver o te encuentras sedienta aún? – dijo en tono burlón.

- Muy gracioso – espeté con sorna – te reto una carrera hasta la mansión – le desafié.

- Hecho – asintió sonriendo alegremente.

Las hojas de los frondosos y verdes árboles se caían debido al viento producido por nuestra corrida.

Oí el leve ruido de un motor, y luego pude aspirar el característico olor a menta de Carlisle.

- Gané – exclamé triunfalmente.

- Hiciste trampa – se quejó Emmett.

- ¡Abuelo! – corrí hacia él, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola, pequeña – musitó como respuesta con su melodiosa voz.

- Dile a Emmett quién ganó, tú lo has visto.

Carlisle rió al ver la mueca disgustada de su hijo.

- Es igual de veloz que Edward. Admítelo, hijo.

- Te venceré – murmuró tío Emm mirándome.

Solté una risotada y lo abracé cariñosamente. Nos separamos tras unos segundos y entramos en la mansión.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo!**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Cambios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

_CAPÍTULO 1__: CAMBIOS_

La sala principal estaba vacía aquella tarde. Carlisle pasó detrás de mí y se dirigió a su despacho, mientras que Emmett subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Mis padres habían ido de caza, por lo que era fijo que no volverían en unas cuantas horas.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Tíos! – les llamé. Me parecía absolutamente extraño que ninguno de ellos saliese a saludar.

Estaba segura de que Esme se encontraba en casa, más precisamente en el jardín, regando las coloridas y bellas flores.

Salí donde ella, me acerqué y la abracé con cariño.

- Hola, mi niña – dijo, sonriente y besando mi frente.

- Hola, abuela.

- ¿Han cazado mucho con Emmett?

- Un oso cada uno – comenté con alegría.

- ¡Qué bueno, cielo! Te iré a preparar algo de comer, ¿quieres?

Nos pusimos de pie a la vez.

- Claro. Yo creo que iré a mi habitación un rato.

Ella centró su mirada en dos maceteros con fresias rosas. Oí en mi mente un debate de Esme acerca de si sería mejor mover las flores hacia el porche de entrada o dejarlas allí. Qué extraño, pensé. Quizás mi abuela lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Están perfectas ahí. Aunque en el porche resaltarían más – opiné.

- ¿Qué has dicho, cielo? - preguntó mi abuela, mirándome extrañada.

- Que las fresias quedan muy lindas ahí, pero que en el porche resaltarían más.

- Ah, sí. También podría llevar un macetero adelante y dejar el otro aquí.

Me dedicó una nueva sonrisa cálida, acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y siguió intentando decidir qué hacer, mientras movía de un lado a otro los maceteros, buscando el mejor orden.

Podía oír todo lo que pensaba. Miré su rostro y me percaté de que no movía los labios. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Verdaderamente oía los pensamientos de mi abuela?

Encendí el computador una vez que estuve en mi habitación, la que anteriormente había pertenecido a mi padre, y que Esme había redecorado con empeño para mí. Dirigí la vista a la pizarra de corcho, ubicada detrás de mi escritorio, en la pared. Fotos, frases, dibujos, pero principalmente fotos, la ocupaban por completo. Jake y yo éramos los protagonistas en la mayoría de ellas. Siempre juntos, sonrientes y abrazados o jugando. Me detuve en una de ellas. Yo era pequeña y él me sostenía en sus fuertes brazos, mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello con los míos, apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro.

La foto contigua era una de Nahuel y mía, de la última vez que vino a visitarnos. Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar los largos y divertidos paseos que habíamos compartido aquella vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos, algo me hizo salir abruptamente del trance de recuerdos en el que había estado sumergida. Un efluvio especial, lobuno. No era Jacob. Era… ¿Paul?

Me asomé a la pared vidriada de mi habitación y, efectivamente, Paul estaba ahí, saliendo de entre los arbustos del jardín mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones.

Un presentimiento negativo se instaló en mi pecho. Bajé por las escaleras rápidamente y salí a través de la puerta principal a encontrarme con él.

- Nessie, llama a Carlisle. Lo necesitamos en La Push con urgencia – su voz sonaba tan preocupada como nunca.

- ¿Que a Jacob le ha pasado qué? - grité horrorizada.

- No he nombrado a Jacob - murmuró confundido.

- Vale, no importa. ¿Cómo es que lo ha mordido un vampiro? Debo verle ahora mismo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, me largué hacia el bosque a la velocidad de la luz. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al pensar que podría llegar a perder a mi mejor amigo, a esa especie de hermano mayor que era Jacob para mí.

En pocos minutos llegué a la casita roja donde vivían Jake y Billy. Toda la manada se encontraba fuera, portando caras de preocupación y tristeza. Sam y Billy eran los únicos que faltaban a la escena, por lo que supuse que estarían dentro, con él.

Cuando me acerqué y miré a cada uno, un batallón de voces invadió mi cabeza. Definitivamente algo me sucedía, porque, al igual que con mi abuela, ninguno de los presentes movía sus labios. Cerré un momento los ojos y las voces se acallaron. Los abrí y volví a escucharlas. «Debo hablarlo con mis padres», pensé.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió Sam.

- Renesmee, ¿Carlisle no ha podido venir?

- No estaba en casa. Quiero ver a Jake. Mi abuelo me ha enseñado mucho de su oficio, quizás pueda ayudarle.

- Esto va más allá de la medicina. Jacob se está muriendo, alguien tiene que sacarle la ponzoña, y tu abuelo es el que mejor se resiste a la sangre – explicó Sam.

Asentí. Lo hice a un lado con un movimiento leve e ingresé. Atravesé el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, de la cual se escuchaban gritos y alaridos proferidos por mi Jake. Sí, mi Jake. Mi corazón se estrujó como una hoja marchita cuando me asomé por la puerta y le vi retorciéndose en su cama.

Billy me dirigió una mirada dolida, retrocediendo unos centímetros con su silla de ruedas para dejarme pasar. Me acerqué con cautela y tomé la mano ardiente de Jacob entre las mías.

Él giró su cabeza.

- Ness – susurró con voz débil y ronca en medio de las tantas convulsiones que no le daban respiro.

- Shh, aquí estoy – besé su frente.

- Debo… decirte algo – insistió.

- Luego, no puedo verte así.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no físico, sino del corazón.

- Vete… si te hace mal – dijo. Su voz sonaba completamente apagada.

- No lo haré. Quiero estar contigo.

- Ya no queda tiempo – observó Sam, apesadumbrado – y no hay nadie en tu casa para ayudarnos.

¿A dónde se van todos cuando más los necesito?, pensé con molestia. Sólo quedaba una solución. A nadie le agradaría luego, ni siquiera a Jacob, pero yo me sentiría satisfecha por haber ayudado a una de las personas más importantes de mi existencia.

- ¿Pueden dejarnos solos por un momento? – pedí a Billy y Sam.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – inquirió Billy, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

- Nada malo, lo prometo.

- Eso lo sabemos, Nessie – murmuró Sam – ayúdalo sin cometer una locura, por favor.

Cuando ambos salieron, cerrando la puerta de la pequeña habitación tras de sí, volví mis ojos hacia Jake.

- Esto dolerá un poco, pero estarás bien. Lo prometo – dije con mi voz entrecortada de solo pensar lo que haría. No tenía otra opción más que quitarle yo misma esa maldita ponzoña.

- Me niego – susurró – prefiero morir.

- Ya he tomado la decisión – dictaminé.

Era cierto, pero el miedo a dañarlo invadía mi mente. ¿Y si no podía contenerme? ¿Si yo misma terminaba por matarlo?

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. El olor de la sangre de Jake, tan dulce y tentador, me causaba una feroz quemazón en toda la garganta. Giré delicadamente con mis manos su cuello hacia un costado, de modo que quedara en una posición cómoda para ambos.

Era ahora o nunca. Sabía que si aguardaba un instante más, podría ser demasiado tarde. La ponzoña avanzaba rápidamente.

Hinqué mis colmillos en su cuello, así como había hecho con el oso ese mismo día. La sangre con ponzoña ingresó en mí, calmando esa sed repentina, y causándome, a la vez, una muy extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo. Jake se retorcía, conteniendo los alaridos que nacían dentro de su pecho.

Poco a poco dejé de sentir el sabor ácido de la ponzoña y decidí que era momento de parar. El cuello de Jacob estaba perdiendo su color normal. Lo mataría si no lograba frenarme en ese mismo instante. Presioné un poco más mis colmillos en su piel. El aroma, el sabor, e incluso algunos pensamientos me instaban a continuar. Liberé su cuello de mis filosos dientes, lanzando mi cuerpo hacia la pared para alejarme y controlarme.

Jacob me miraba atónito, sin querer creer lo que había sucedido unos instantes atrás. Mi corazón palpitaba como nunca antes mientras mi organismo asimilaba la ponzoña.

Se puso en pie y caminó con pasos torpes hacia mí. Yo me retorcía del dolor en el suelo e intentaba que no se acercase.

- Ven aquí – musitó tomándome en sus fornidos brazos y llevándome con él a la cama. Me depositó en ella y se tumbó a mi lado, acurrucándome firmemente contra su pecho. Ese gesto me trajo bonitos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y Jake se quedaba a dormir conmigo, o cuando me abrazaba sin ningún motivo.

Era la primera vez en mi corta vida que sentía tanto frío dentro de mí. La ponzoña me estaba congelando. Pero la situación ya no era tan mala gracias a Jake, que con sus brazos y pecho me transmitía el calor que necesitaba para estabilizar un poco el proceso.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al percatarme de que estaba sano, pues el tono de su piel había vuelto a ser el de siempre, así como la temperatura de la misma.

- Perdóname, pequeña – se lamentó con dulzura y pena.

Los párpados me pesaban y no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Apoyé una mano en su pecho con pesadez.

- _«Quédate conmigo, cuídame»_ – dije a través de mis pensamientos.

- Siempre, mi angelito… siempre.

**He aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias Caty Bells por el Review… Pronto el 2do capítulo que está en proceso. Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Preocupación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

_CAPITULO 2__: PREOCUPACIÓN_

- Está despertando – escuché susurrar a mi padre.

Sentí una mano que acariciaba mi cabello, y otra, mi brazo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – musitó mi madre.

- Por supuesto que sí – intervino rápidamente Jake, esperanzado.

- Sólo está confundida – agregó Edward.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y abrí lentamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que alguien depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente.

- Hola, pequeña – susurró Jake. Giré la cabeza y descubrí que seguía estando entre sus brazos. ¿Acaso el tiempo no había pasado?

- Dormiste toda la noche – anunció mi padre a modo de respuesta.

Bella se sentó a mi lado, me separó del pecho candente de Jake y me abrazó contra su piel pétrea.

- No te imaginas cuán asustados hemos estado – murmuró – no vuelvas a hacerlo, Renesmee – me regañó con dulzura.

- Bella – la cortó Edward.

Comprendía que, al ser su hija, su mayor temor era perderme. Pero ella debería comprender, también, que Jacob era la persona más importante de mi vida, y yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

- Volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario, aunque espero que no lo sea – dije, contradiciendo a mi madre y mirando a Jake.

Bella suspiró al notar la convicción de mis palabras y no continuó la discusión. Apreté un poco el abrazo a modo de agradecimiento. Esa era una de las cosas que más adoraba en ella, siempre intentaba ponerse en mis zapatos para poder entender lo que me sucedía.

Cuando me soltó, fue Edward quien me acurrucó contra su pecho gélido.

- Sería bueno que vayas de caza, Nessie – comentó Jake.

- Sí, pero no irá contigo. Ya estuviste mucho con ella – masculló mi padre, con algo en su voz que identifiqué como celos – no es eso, cariño – se apresuró a decir cuando leyó mis pensamientos.

Contuve una risilla y miré a Jacob con complicidad.

- Creo que Jake tiene razón, me hará bien un poco de sangre – apunté.

Mi padre bufó.

- Está bien, pero no vuelvan tarde. Y Jacob, cuídala.

- Sabes que vivo para eso – respondió Jake con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y una sonrisa tranquila - ¿Vamos? – me invitó, señalando la puerta de mi habitación con la cabeza.

Asentí rápidamente y en pocos segundos estuvimos afuera, ingresando en el bosque a paso tranquilo. No tenía ningún apuro, ni tampoco sed. Al mirarlo a los ojos en mi habitación, había notado que quería un rato a solas conmigo, yo también lo ansiaba. La tranquilidad que me transmitía Jacob no me la podía transmitir nadie más.

Tras un rato caminando en silencio, lo miré de soslayo y me lancé a sus brazos, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había contenido hasta el momento. Toda la preocupación, la tristeza que en pocos minutos había alcanzado tras verlo al borde de la muerte, y los miedos que eso me causaba los había guardado en el fondo de mi corazón. Sentía que tenía que ser fuerte para ayudarlo a él, pero ya no lo podía ocultar más.

- Nessie… - susurró aferrándome fuertemente a su cuerpo – perdóname.

- Tú no tienes la culpa – vociferé con un hilo de voz.

- Sí, sí que la tengo. Mírate ahora. Me destruye el alma verte así.

Me separé un poco, lo suficiente como para poder clavar mis ojos en la profundidad negra de los suyos, y así demostrarle que no lo culpaba por nada. No supe por qué, pero ese par me hipnotizó, olvidé todo lo malo, lo bueno, absolutamente todo. Mi mente se sumergió en un mundo donde sólo nos encontrábamos Jake y yo.

Sentí de pronto algo extraño en mi estómago. Unas leves cosquillas, como mariposas revoloteando alocadamente allí dentro.

Comencé a imaginar cómo sería un beso de Jacob, con esos labios abrasadores que me incitaban a acariciarlos con los míos. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía que no estaba más atada al mundo, sino a él?

Me obligué a desprenderme de su mirada, dirigiendo la mía a un costado, y fijándola en una hilera de pequeñas hormigas que transitaban hacia su hogar tranquilamente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Jake, elevando mi mentón dulcemente, intentando volver a concentrar sus ojos en los míos.

- Sí, sólo fue una descarga emocional – expliqué vagamente.

Me sentía tan extraña, tan distinta y conforme a la vez, que no alcanzaba a comprenderme a mí misma. La confusión me embargaba. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que quería permanecer junto a Jacob. Claro que, no de este modo. Era fácilmente perceptible la distancia que yo había marcado entre nosotros un momento atrás.

- ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? Siento mucho haber tenido que hacer eso, pero no podía dejarte morir – continué, apenada.

- Es agradable saber que me quieres, Nessie.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – espeté, dejando que me vuelva a abrazar. Hundí mi mano derecha en su corto cabello y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza con movimientos circulares. Tras unos minutos que me parecieron segundos, besé sonoramente la mejilla de Jake y me separé – estoy muy sedienta, ¿cazamos?

- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa encantadora y contagiosa que tenía.

Se alejó, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, donde supuse que se estaría quitando la ropa, porque luego apareció ese gran lobo rojizo y precioso, mi lobo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y nos echamos a correr para adentrarnos más en el bosque. La sangre de dos pumas que se encontraban cerca invadió mis fosas nasales. Aumenté mi velocidad para alcanzarlos y me lancé sobre uno de ellos mientras Jake hacía lo propio con el otro. Clavé mis colmillos en la yugular del puma, evitándole sufrimiento al morir en el acto.

Me senté en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y comencé a alimentarme. Jacob se echó a mi lado. Traía consigo el cuerpo inerte del otro puma, lo soltó delante de él y también se dedicó a comer. La diferencia entre nosotros era que yo me alimentaba de la sangre y el de la carne del animal.

- Me preocupa lo que te sucederá. Ya sabes, con lo de la ponzoña y eso – manifestó Jake de camino a la mansión, ya en su forma humana.

Preferí no comentar nada sobre mis sensaciones extrañas, eso sólo lo preocuparía más.

- Quizás no suceda nada. Después de todo, soy un semi-vampiro.

- Edward no piensa lo mismo. Cree que te transformarás.

- En ese caso, tendría que estar retorciéndome del dolor. Siempre me dijeron que las transformaciones vampíricas son espantosamente dolorosas.

Jake largó un suspiro amortiguado.

El resto del camino lo transitamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la casa, observé que toda mi familia se encontraba en la sala de estar, esperándonos. Alice y Rosalie habían ocupado el sofá principal, con Jasper y Emmett sentados sobre los apoyabrazos. Carlisle y Esme se habían ubicado en el diván de la izquierda, y mis padres estaban parados y tomados de la mano, cerca del televisor plasma que coronaba la habitación.

Con solo fijarme en todos ellos, el batallón de voces volvió a inundar mi cabeza, ahora eran sus voces, con distintos pensamientos.

- Hola – saludé con una sonrisa tranquila - ¿Qué hacen aquí, todos juntos? – pregunté.

Jacob cubrió mi mano con la suya y me dio un leve apretón.

- Siéntate, por favor, hija – murmuró mamá con su voz melodiosa.

Tironee de Jake para que me siga y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá libre y enfrentado al de mis abuelos.

- ¿Has podido averiguar algo, Carlisle? – inquirió él.

- Sí, y debo decir que son cosas verdaderamente interesantes – murmuró mi abuelo, esbozando una de sus gratificantes y majestuosas sonrisas.

Oí murmullos en mi mente, nada claro. Recordé que luego debería hablar del tema con mi padre.

- ¿Y? – dijo Jacob, impaciente y nervioso.

**Como siempre digo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía la intención de publicar antes, pero la inspiración no quería llegar a mí, jaja. **


	4. Capítulo 3: Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

_CAPÍTULO 3__: DESCUBRIMIENTO_

- Cálmate, chucho – masculló tía Rosalie, fastidiada.

- Si me permiten… – intervino mi abuelo en un intento por comenzar a hablar.

- ¿De qué trata todo esto? – pregunté con confusión, notando que Jake estaba enterado de algo que yo no.

- A eso voy, cielo – dijo dulcemente Carlisle.

Asentí y miré a mis padres. Mamá me devolvió la mirada junto a una de sus cálidas sonrisas, mientras que papá continuaba serio y tenso, como si estuviera escuchando pensamientos que no le agradaban. Me pregunté qué sería lo que lo incomodaba tanto.

- Prosigue – lo incitó Edward, apretando disimuladamente los puños.

- Bien, como anticipé, lo descubierto me llamó poderosamente la atención. Nunca había visto algo así en toda mi existencia – anunció mi abuelo.

Jacob carraspeó notoriamente, y le di un suave apretón en la mano.

- Comenzaré por explicarte, Nessie, de qué va todo esto. Verás, sabes que la consecuencia de tu bondadoso acto sería transformarte en vampiro, ya que la ponzoña ingresa en el organismo y congela tanto el corazón como la sangre. Naturalmente debería ocurrir eso, pero no daba la impresión de que haya sucedido. Así que, por la noche, mientras tú dormías, te he tenido que extraer un poco de tu sangre para analizarla y definir lo que acontecía.

Miré mi brazo izquierdo. Nada. Giré mi vista hacia el otro. Nada.

- No me ha quedado ninguna marca – formulé con extrañeza, pues, al ser mitad humana, las cicatrices me perduraban una semana, mínimamente, hasta por fin borrarse del todo.

Parecía que solo estuviéramos en esa habitación mi abuelo, Jake y yo. El resto de la familia permanecía en un silencio sepulcral. Tampoco se esforzaban por respirar. ¿Tanta era la preocupación que sentían? Por supuesto, mi padre sabía todo lo que pasaba y era por eso, quizás, el más tenso de la sala.

- Sucede que, luego de unas horas examinando la muestra y comparándola con otras anteriores, descubrí que no llevas la misma sangre de hace dos meses, sino que la actual es mucho más magnífica, resistente y poderosa.

- Hasta hace dos meses, tenía trece años. Lo que tú dices significa, entonces, que... ¿La madurez ha hecho cambiar mi sangre? – arriesgué torpemente.

Claro, esa podía ser una opción. Una descabellada y loca opción. No había sentido nada extraño hasta antes del _incidente_ de Jake, y todo lo que eso conllevó, pero podía ser. Aunque por mi mente también rondaba otra posibilidad, más rara que aquella.

- No precisamente – musitó – más bien diría que ocurrió una transformación cuando la sangre de Jacob y la ponzoña entraron en tu cuerpo.

- Dilo ya, Carlisle, hazme el favor – pidió mi padre, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos con un gesto de dolor. Mamá lo abrazó de costado, por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarme.

- Tómalo con calma, Edward, no es tan grave como parece. Por el contrario, es una maravilla – le respondió mi abuelo con una sonrisa amigable y se giró hacia donde estábamos Jacob y yo – Nessie, tu sangre tiene la misma composición que la de Jacob, son idénticas por donde se las mire.

- Es imposible – dijo Jake, pasmado – de ser así, ella…

- Exacto – intervino mi padre después de leerle la mente.

Mis nervios iban en aumento, no era tiempo para incógnitas, secretos y silencios. Tenía derecho a saber lo que sucedía conmigo.

- ¿Yo qué? – manifesté para que alguien continúe con la explicación. Suponía la respuesta, pero quería asegurarla.

- Significa que eres como Jacob, un metamorfo – dijo Carlisle.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sin poder creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado. Me percaté de que el resto, menos mi abuelo y mi padre, seguían estupefactos. Comencé a sentirme un bicho raro. Carlisle lo había dicho, nunca en su existencia había visto algo como esto. No tenía explicación.

- Te equivocas – masculló mi padre, mirándome – hay una explicación.

- ¿Deseas oírla ahora o prefieres descansar, cariño? – susurró mi madre, con la voz angustiada.

- Quiero oírla – determiné con seguridad.

- Bueno, esta es una simple hipótesis, puesto que no contamos con lo cierto ya que no ha sucedido nada aún – se adelantó Carlisle –. Siempre supe que la sangre de Jacob era extremadamente poderosa, se requiere de algo como ello para poder transformarse cuando lo desea. Según mi teoría, su sangre hizo mutar la de tu cuerpo, añadiéndole sus propias características. Por eso creo que la ponzoña no ha logrado convertirte. La sangre de Jacob es más potente, tanto que ha podido regenerar tu ADN hasta igualarlo.

- Es decir que, ¿no tengo ponzoña?

- Sí, sí que la tienes. Pero en un menor grado. Si utilizáramos porcentajes, diríamos que sólo un treinta por ciento de tu sangre tiene ponzoña, de modo que el setenta por ciento restante está formado por la sangre mutada.

- ¿Qué seré? – inquirí con un hilo de voz y un gran nudo en mi garganta.

- Esa es la parte que aún no me ha sido posible definir. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que ocurra para saberlo - su rostro se quedó pensativo y perdido en esa última incógnita planteada.

Sentía que mi cabeza podría explotar en poco, habían sido muchas cosas juntas, mucha información, y de la fuerte. No me disgustaban esos descubrimientos, en absoluto, pero siempre me había quejado incomodado crecer tan rápidamente y no tener tiempo de acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin creía que lo conseguiría, cuando había alcanzado la madurez y mi cuerpo se estancaría en esa apariencia de veinte años, ¡zas! Esto.

Eché una última y fugaz mirada a mi familia y me largué a correr como una bala hacia el bosque. Luego me sentiría una tonta, y debería disculparme con mi abuelo. Él no era el culpable de nada, ninguno en mi familia lo era. Él simplemente se había animado a contarme lo que sucedía en mi organismo. Debía estarle verdaderamente agradecida por eso y por tomarse el trabajo de averiguarlo. Siempre creí que es mejor saber las cosas en vez de que le tomen a uno por imprevisto. Claro que, existen excepciones en las que los imprevistos resultan de lo más agradables.

Disminuí la velocidad de mi carrera al visualizar el claro que tanto nos gustaba a Jake y a mí.

No era grande, sino más bien pequeño. Sin embargo, era hermoso y fantásticamente acogedor. Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles, otorgándole una luz tenue y maravillosa al lugar.

Me acomodé sobre el césped, con mi espalda apoyada en un viejo tronco caído. Mi piel adoptó un leve brillo y resplandor – no tanto como la del resto de mi familia – cuando los ligeros destellos solares me alumbraron.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el tronco y mirando al cielo. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era tener a Jake a mi lado, esconderme entre sus brazos y su pecho y olvidar, así, la pesadumbre inexplicable que rodeaba mi corazón.

Como si hubiera leído mi mente, apareció de entre los árboles mi enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo.

Su expresión tornó de la desesperación a la tranquilidad cuando me encontró. Caminó en sus cuatro patas hacia el centro del prado, se echó allí y me hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que me acercara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui hasta él y me acurruqué junto a su cuello. Jake ladeó la cabeza, acariciando con ella la mía. Luego me dio un lametón cariñoso en la mejilla.

Me encontraba tan a gusto allí, con él, que comenzaba a olvidar el motivo por el cual me había ido de la mansión. Jacob profirió un gruñido suave y me miró, esperando una respuesta. Lo conocía tanto que ya sabía lo que significaba aquello.

- Estoy bien – susurré sin desprenderme de su cuerpo.

- _Te siento triste_ - oí en mi mente. Lo miré extrañada. Definitivamente era su voz, pero en forma lobuna no podía expresarse con palabras. Una vez más, sucedía lo mismo: ¿escuchaba pensamientos ajenos?

- No es tristeza. Soy un bicho raro, única en mi especie, y no sé lo que pueda pasar. Ni siquiera me he convertido aún – musité tras estar unos cuantos minutos sumida en mis propios pensamientos. Comencé a sollozar sin poder evitarlo.

Jake se levantó y se internó en el bosque, para después retornar en su forma humana y vestido únicamente con vaqueros azules cortos.

Se sentó donde antes, apoyando la espalda en el tronco y me acomodó sobre sus piernas, estrechándome fuertemente entre sus fornidos brazos.

- Es normal que te sientas así, Nessie. A todos los metamorfos nos pasó en algún momento. Míralo a Sam, él sí que tuvo un comienzo como el tuyo. Fue el primero de la manada en transformarse.

- Pero Sam tenía al Consejo de la tribu, ellos lo sabían todo – objeté enjugando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

- En tu caso también sabemos lo que sucede, Carlisle ha estado toda la noche analizando e investigando arduamente para llegar a la explicación que ha dado hace un rato. No estás sola – me dijo con dulzura, acariciando mi mejilla – tienes a tu familia, a la manada, y me tienes a mí, que jamás te abandonaré porque eres la luz de mis ojos – concluyó a la vez que clavaba su mirada en la mía.

Luego de un rato perdida en sus ojos, esbocé una sonrisa y lo abracé por el cuello con alegría.

Por esa misma razón es que deseaba estar a su lado siempre, Jacob era mi sostén, la persona que con una simple mirada o sonrisa podía alegrarme el día. Jake se había convertido en mi cable a tierra.

**Muchas gracias a Alice V Greene Masen Cullen y Alice Mayo por leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios. Y por supuesto, gracias a mi mejor amiga que siempre ha leído mis historias. **

**He activado la opción de Reviews anónimos, por si alguien que no tiene cuenta aquí lee la historia y quiere comentar. **

**Espero que disfruten mucho el cap! Dejen Reviews! Son la mejor paga y el mejor estímulo para continuar con la historia.**

**Un beso enorme.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Jamás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

**CAPÍTULO 4****: JAMÁS**

- Nadie se ha enfadado, Nessie, cálmate. De hecho, cuando me fui ya estaban esperándote ansiosos. Creo que se han tomado muy bien la noticia – musitó con una sonrisa.

- Confiaré en ti, entonces – respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa y besando su mejilla – tendremos que volver pronto, antes de que oscurezca por completo.

- Nos queda una hora aún – señaló sin preocuparse –. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú me debes unos masajes por la apuesta del otro día.

- Tú me los debes a mí, yo he ganado esa apuesta – contradije, cruzándome de brazos con una mueca graciosa de desacuerdo.

Jake me miró y se echó a reír.

- Vale, no discutiré, ¿me harás uno de tus buenos masajes en algún momento?

- Por supuesto, pero tendré que echarle un vistazo a mi agenda para acordar el día y la hora. Comprenderás que soy una mujer muy ocupada – dije a modo de broma.

- Qué pena que no cuentes con tiempo para mí – murmuró con tristeza fingida.

- ¡Oh! Quizás pueda hacer un espacio mañana a primera hora, ¿te parece bien?

- ¿No podría ser hoy por la noche? – aventuró con una sonrisa.

- Debería pensarlo detenidamente, aunque creo que sí.

Se rió y me envolvió nuevamente con sus brazos. Adoraba la perfecta relación que teníamos. Nos complementábamos en todo, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Esa mañana había sucedido algo muy extraño en mí que me hacía comenzar a ver a Jacob de una manera distinta, con otros ojos. Incluso lo podía apreciar de otra manera, una mucho más reconfortante. Sus abrazos siempre me habían hecho sentir bien, segura y protegida. Pero ahora, además de eso, me hacían sentir plena y libre, como si nuestras almas se encontrasen y se unieran entre sí.

- ¿Ya lo has pensado? – preguntó mientras corría algunos mechones de mi pelo hacia atrás.

Me obligué a separarme un poco de su cuerpo para poder verle.

- Pensaba que, quizás, podrías quedarte conmigo hoy. Ya sabes, he tenido muchas pesadillas últimamente y me agradaría dormir tranquila por una noche.

- Quieres que yo te proteja de esas pesadillas, ¿cierto?

Asentí tímidamente con la cabeza.

- Pues me encantaría hacerlo, entonces – concluyó, dedicándome una de sus anchas y deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- El problema será mi padre. No le gustará nada la idea.

- Tendrá que gustarle, porque no pienso dejarte sola con tus pesadillas una noche más – dijo de manera obstinada – además, así podrás darme mis merecidos masajes.

- Y podremos ver películas como cuando era pequeña – declaré, sonriendo entusiasmada.

- Como hasta hace unos meses – se mofó, riéndose.

Le propiné un suave golpecito en la cabeza.

- No habrá pochoclos para ti – anuncié con voz cantarina y burlona.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Con los pochoclos no! – dramatizó.

Nos carcajeamos por un rato hasta que se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Es hora de volver a la mansión, el sol se ha puesto ya.

Miré hacia el cielo a través de la penumbra que nos cubría mientras imitaba su salto, el cual, por supuesto, resultó fallido al estar distraída. Si no hubiera sido por los buenos reflejos de Jake y sus musculosos brazos, me hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

- Gracias – mascullé cuando me dejó en pie.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – dijo entre disimuladas risas.

- Muy chistoso – respondí con un mohín – no, solo me distraje.

- Procura no hacerlo seguido, y que no te suceda cuando yo no esté contigo.

Su frase me dejó pensando de camino a casa. Caí en la cuenta de que Jake siempre había estado a mi lado, pero quizás dentro de algún tiempo no pudiera hacerlo más. Quizás debiera alejarse por la manada; o, lo más doloroso para mi corazón, por una mujer que le hiciera feliz y conquistara su corazón.

Mi cara debió haberme delatado, porque él me miró y frenó sus pasos.

- ¿Por qué piensas en algo tan imposible como eso? – me interrogó, nervioso.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? – repliqué.

- Vamos, Renesmee, te conozco incluso desde antes de tu nacimiento – argumentó, girándose para mirarme.

- Vale, pero no tiene nada que ver eso aquí. Dime, ¿en qué estaba pensando? – le desafié.

- En el hipotético momento en que yo me fuera de tu lado. ¿Cómo puedes creer algo semejante?

- Yo… no lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero que dejes tu vida de lado por mí.

- Créeme cuando te digo que soy feliz permaneciendo a tu lado, Nessie – susurró, acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus manos. Luego la llevó a mi nuca para atraerme hasta su cuerpo y rodearme en un tierno abrazo –. No hay manera de que deje mi vida de lado, porque mi vida eres tú.

Lo miré con cierta sorpresa, pero a su vez con una curiosa felicidad que nacía de mi corazón.

- ¿No me dejarás, entonces? – murmuré con un hilo de voz.

- No, jamás – aseguró.

Besó mi frente con sus cálidos labios y tomó mi mano mientras reanudábamos nuestro camino.

El sueño se apoderó de Jake ni bien apoyó su cabeza en la almohada de la parte inferior de mi cama nido, especialmente elegida para casos como estos, muy frecuentes. Pero yo no paraba de dar vueltas, sin poder dormir. Giré mi cuerpo hacia su lado y le miré durante un rato, parecía indefenso y despreocupado. Su expresión denotaba relajación, estaba tranquilo. Cómo me hubiera gustado sentir esa misma tranquilidad en aquel momento.

Agucé mi oído al percibir que mis abuelos y mis tíos habían regresado de cazar. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ir con ellos, distraerme un poco y luego volver e intentar conciliar el sueño. Observé mi ropa de cama por un momento: un pantalón short color verde manzana y una camiseta de finos tirantes haciendo juego. Debía cambiarme para bajar, puesto que no era agradable estar así frente a casi toda mi familia.

Me acerqué al final de mi cama y bajé, colocándome mis pantuflas coloridas. Fui hasta el descomunal closet que Alice actualizaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Procuré hacer el menor ruido posible para que Jake no despertara mientras buscaba algún conjunto cómodo, aunque sabía de sobra que no lo haría a menos que sus instintos le llamasen.

Opté por una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca y lila, unos vaqueros negros y deportivas también negras. Al pasar junto a Jake, le eché un último vistazo para corroborar que siguiera dormido y lo arropé con la sábana.

Salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí en silencio. Atravesé el vestíbulo y bajé por las escaleras.

Hubiera apostado a que Emmett se encontraba viendo algún partido de béisbol en la pantalla plana de la sala. Pero me llevé una sorpresa al toparme con mi abuelo Carlisle y tío Jasper, ambos muy concentrados en el informativo local, donde el titular anunciaba:

**OCHO DESAPARICIONES INEXPLICABLES ATERRAN A LOS HABITANTES DE SEATTLE Y PORT ANGELES.**

- En la última semana se han reportado las repentinas desapariciones de ocho jóvenes cuidadanos de Seattle y Port Angeles, entre ellos Matthew Crows y Lilian Meireer, ambos de diecisiete años. La policía del lugar trabaja arduamente en búsqueda de pistas que conduzcan hacia los desaparecidos, pero hasta ahora no se ha podido hallar ningún dato relevante – informó la periodista, desde las afueras del bosque de Seattle.

Carlisle apagó el televisor con el mando mientras yo me sentaba en el apoyabrazos del sofá opuesto.

- ¿Un nuevo ejército de neófitos? – murmuré tras mirarlos y oír pensamientos ajenos en mi mente.

**Hola! Miles de gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y comentar. Me alegraron los días con sus reviews. Escribir me genera una tranquilidad y un placer enorme, y es aún más hermoso cuando otros también lo disfrutan y les gusta. Así que, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya saben que pueden hacer comentarios, críticas o sugerencias si lo creen necesario. Tomaré todo en cuenta.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Dejen Reviews!**

**Que tengan un precioso fin de semana. Un beso enorme.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Ira

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

**CAPÍTULO 5****: IRA**

- Es posible – masculló Jazz, pensativo – aunque no encuentro razón para reunirse tan cerca de nuestro territorio.

- También podría tratarse de simples secuestradores en serie – acotó Esme, entrando en la habitación y sentándose junto a su marido.

- Tendremos que seguir la situación de cerca, por si acaso – dictaminó Carlisle, acariciando la mano de mi abuela.

Dirigí la vista hacia el bosque a través del gran ventanal. Una fuerte tormenta azotaba el Estado de Forks con ferocidad, haciendo que un centenar de gruesas gotas repiqueteen contra el cristal.

En la mansión nos encontrábamos todos, exceptuando a dos personas esenciales en mi vida…

- ¿Saben a dónde han ido mis padres? – pregunté, volviéndome para mirar al resto de mi familia.

- A su cabaña, Ness. Al igual que nosotros, creían que estabas durmiendo - comentó Jasper -. ¿Te encuentras bien, o deseas hablar? – el tono de voz que empleó mostraba su parsimonia natural, algo que desde siempre me tranquilizaba. Era eso o la influencia de su don.

- Ha sido un día difícil, pero estoy bien – aseguré con una delicada sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué Jacob sigue aquí, Nessie? – interrumpió Emm, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo se lo he pedido – murmuré.

- ¿Para? – inquirió, arrugando el ceño.

- Para intentar controlar mis pesadillas, al menos por hoy.

- Y, así y todo, el can se ha dormido, pero tú no has podido pegar un ojo en lo que va de la noche – adivinó Alice.

Suspiré al oír esa despectiva denominación.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre – se disculpó rápidamente.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados y desesperados, provenientes de la primera planta.

- El perro despertó – masculló tía Rosalie con retintín, sentándose junto a mí como un rayo.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme, Jake irrumpió en la sala.

- ¡Nessie! ¿Por qué has desaparecido?

Tampoco tuve posibilidad de responder, puesto que él me hundió cariñosa y sobreprotectoramente entre sus brazos y me besó en la coronilla.

- ¿Qué es ese hedor? – interrumpió Emmett, una vez más, con una mueca de asco y frunciendo la nariz.

Rosalie miró fugazmente a Jake, en modo de pelea, pero este no le siguió la corriente. Cuando me permitió liberarme de su abrazo y su delicioso aroma, percibí un fuerte olor a ácido y amoníaco. Era verdaderamente repugnante.

- Esta misma peste es lo que sentí allá arriba, y por lo que desperté – explicó Jacob, alerta y ansioso – creí que había sucedido algo.

- ¿Quién podría oler tan mal? Quizás sea el mismo autor de las desapariciones – acoté, haciendo un mohín mientras rodeaba con mis brazos la cintura de mi musculoso protector, y este me respondía de igual manera.

- Yo sé quién – articuló Jasper –. Un legítimo Hijo de la Luna.

- Llevan siglos sin aparecerse, ¿por qué lo harían ahora? – objetó Jake.

- Eso es algo que no podremos saber hasta confirmar que se trate de uno – le respondió mi abuelo.

Emmett, deseoso de lucha y con un sentimiento que no pude identificar, soltó la mano de Rosalie y salió en dirección al bosque, secundado por Jasper y Carlisle, que intentaban frenarlo.

- No vayas – le pedí en un susurro a Jake cuando intentó separarse de mí y seguirlos.

- No me sucederá nada, cariño – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con dulzura.

Negué con la cabeza unos segundos, completamente obstinada en mi pensamiento. No sabíamos lo que podrían encontrar allí fuera, pero, si era uno de esos dichosos licántropos que tío Jazz había mencionado, con una sola mordida podría envenenar y matar a mi lobito. Por mis tíos y mi abuelo no debía preocuparme tanto, era prácticamente imposible que cualquier veneno fuera más potente que la ponzoña. «Aunque, la sangre de Jake había sido más fuerte que ella», pensé por un momento. De todas formas, algo en mi corazón no me permitía dejarlo ir. Quizás haya sido el miedo. Miedo a perderlo. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso.

- Por favor – le supliqué – no vayas.

Él soltó un suspiro y me frotó la espalda lentamente entre el abrazo.

Unos minutos más hicieron falta para ver a Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle retornar por la puerta de entrada, sólo que esta vez volvían acompañados por mis padres, quienes se avecionaron inmediatamente y me abrazaron, primero mamá y luego papá. Poco más me había quedado sin aire con el abrazo efusivo e intranquilo de Bella.

- ¿Lo han encontrado? – quiso saber Jake, al que el cuerpo le comenzaba a dar leves temblores.

- No, ni siquiera hemos podido verlo - bufó Emmett, molesto por no haberse divertido en medio de una lucha, como él esperaba.

- Al parecer, pasó por aquí dejando su peste, y siguió rumbo hacia el norte. Las huellas se pierden allí – expuso Jasper.

Los temblores de Jake eran cada vez más fuertes, por lo que decidí mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –aunque él estuviese concentrado en la espesura del bosque, con su mirada llena de una furia que no alcanzaba a comprender –, para transmitirle tranquilidad e intentar calmarlo. Sabía que si se transformaba en aquel momento, no podríamos detenerlo cuando se impulsara a buscar a ese ser. Mi plan no estaba funcionando, Jake no me prestaba la suficiente atención como para permitir que lo ayudase. Así que apoyé mi mano en su mejilla, comenzando a dibujarle pequeños círculos con los dedos, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

- Jake, no ha sucedido nada. Olvídalo – le susurré al oído, continuando con las caricias.

Poco a poco fue reaccionando, y su cuerpo abandonó las violentas sacudidas que daba. Aún así, su mirada seguía cargada de ira y yo no podía descubrir el motivo exacto. Tal vez se había preocupado demasiado, o le había molestado que no le dejase ir en busca de ese ser.

Eché un vistazo a mi padre, quien negaba disimuladamente con la cabeza en mi dirección. Perfecto, ¿cuál era el motivo de la ira de Jacob, entonces?

- Creo que ya deberían irse a dormir, ha sido un día extraordinariamente largo – opinó Edward.

- Sí, va a ser lo mejor – murmuró Jake, tomando mi mano entre la suya y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Me despedí del resto con un "buenas noches" junto a un saludo general con mi mano libre, y seguí a mi lobito, que parecía estar frustrado y fastidiado.

Una vez en la habitación, nos acomodamos en las camas como antes, yo en la mía y Jake en la que se desprendía debajo de esa.

- ¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que te sucede? – pregunté, asomándome hacia él.

- Ese ser, sea lo que sea, me da muy mala espina. De seguro lo habría perseguido hasta encontrarlo si me hubieras dejado ir – dijo mientras jugaba a tirar la almohada hacia arriba y atraparla.

- Tendremos tiempo para encontrarlo. Pero, ¿no entiendes que si no te dejé ir es porque me preocupo por ti? – solté con evidente molestia al percibir cierto reproche en su frase -. Además, mis tíos, mi abuelo y mis padres ya estaban en camino, ¿es que acaso quieres hacerlo todo tú?

Rápidamente se giró y clavó sus penetrantes ojos negros en mí, expresando determinación y seguridad.

- No, no es eso. Tú eres quien no entiende. Me preocupo por ti más que por mi vida, y el solo hecho de pensar que eso que anda merodeando por el bosque podría haberte hecho daño, me pone los pelos de punta y me genera una rabia que nunca antes había sentido. Tengo la necesidad irrefrenable de protegerte de todo lo que pueda dañarte, Nessie – rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me tiró sobre él, acunándome en la calidez de su pecho – y ya dejémonos de discusiones. Es hora de dormir – dictaminó con dulzura a la vez que cerraba sus ojos sin soltarme.

- Mis padres pueden entrar y…

Unos golpes secos contra la puerta resonaron a modo de aviso. Luego, la misma se abrió, dejando paso a los susodichos. Mi madre optó por quedarse en el umbral de la puerta, mientras que mi padre avanzó unos pasos.

- Nessie, a tu cama. Jacob, suéltala – ordenó, disgustado.

Me escurrí de entre los brazos de Jake y me subí a mi cama, tapándome inmediatamente hasta la nariz, como si de una película de terror se tratase. Mi madre largó una risita disimulada ante mi actuación. Edward se arrimó a mí, me dio un beso en la frente y miró a Jacob con desaprobación.

- Si vuelves a aprovechar la situación…

- Sabrás que será por cuidar del pequeño angelito – le cortó Jake, burlonamente.

- No te pases conmigo, chucho – gruñó papá.

- Y tú no fastidies la noche – rebatió Jake.

Tras el saludo de mamá y la posterior salida de ambos, nos miramos y nos dedicamos dos muecas chistosas.

- Supongo que a esto no se opondrá – dijo él, haciendo referencia a mi padre y extendiéndome su mano para que la tome y, así, dormir de alguna forma unidos. Hice lo propio y cerré mis ojos.

- Que duermas bien – susurré.

- Tú también. Si tienes una pesadilla, violaré las reglas de tu padre y dormirás abrazada a mí – me advirtió. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de hacerlo. – Claro, si tú quieres – agregó.

- Por supuesto – respondí antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. **

**Nos leemos pronto, y dejen sus reviews. Son mi mejor paga.**

**Un beso enorme.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Viaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi autoría.**

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

**CAPÍTULO 6****: VIAJE**

- Renesmee, prométeme que no harás cosas riesgosas – me dijo mamá a la vez que alisaba mi cabello con su pétrea mano – y que te cuidarás.

Rodee mis ojos, era la cuarta vez en el día que me decía lo mismo.

- Lo haré – resoplé, devolviéndole el abrazo en el que nos habíamos fundido – ustedes descansen y diviértanse. Aquí estará todo bien, tampoco es que me quedaré sola – le recordé.

El aeropuerto se había llenado de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro con sus valijas a cuestas. Mis abuelos estaban parados frente a la ventanilla de atención de la aerolínea por la que mis padres viajarían, arreglando unas cuestiones de último momento acerca del vuelo.

El destino era Isla Esme, para una especie de segunda luna de miel. Eso significaba que estaría bajo el cuidado del resto de mi familia durante dos semanas enteras, pero quienes ocuparían por ese tiempo el lugar de padres serían Emm y Rose, como siempre. Eran geniales en ese rol. Si hubieran podido tener hijos, habrían sido padres de lo más sensacionales.

Esme y Carlisle volvieron y se unieron a los saludos, mientras Alice me separaba de mi madre para despedirse ella.

- Relájate, ¿sí? La cuidaremos más de lo que lo hacemos habitualmente – aseguró.

- Confío en ti, Rose, pero no en Emmett – le decía Edward a tía Rose.

- Oh, vamos. La protejo más que tú – se quejó tío Emm. Grave error. El semblante de mi padre casi rozó la furia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada fulminante y vino hacia mí.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros, Nessie? – me preguntó, tomando mi cara entre sus gélidas manos y besándome en la frente.

- Segurísima – afirmé con una sonrisa que se me deformó por un recuerdo – cuiden de Pooh, no beban la sangre del inocente osito – exigí a ambos.

Todos se echaron a reír, contagiándome luego.

Pooh era un oso panda rojo que había adoptado la primera vez que visité Isla Esme, cuando aparentaba tener cuatro años. Lo había encontrado en una de las ocasiones en que fuimos de caza con mis padres. En ese momento intenté traerlo conmigo, pero ellos se negaron, alejando que debíamos dejarlo en su hábitat porque Forks era demasiado húmedo para esa especie.

- Nessie, ¿acaso sabes si el oso sigue con vida? – interrogó tío Jazz, con una mueca muy parecida a las que hacía Emmett para fastidiarme.

Lo miré haciendo una mueca y una sonrisita sarcástica, a lo que él soltó una risa disimulada.

- Cariño, ¿prefieres que lo busquemos para asegurarte de que se encuentra bien? – propuso mamá dulcemente.

- No, no es necesario. Sólo les pido que intenten no utilizarlo como aperitivo. No me gustaría que muera en esas circunstancias – dije tranquilamente.

Lo cierto es que no me consternaba la posibilidad de que hubiera desaparecido o fallecido. Ese era el ciclo de vida de los mortales, un ciclo que no funcionaba en mi familia ni en mí, cosa que agradecía enormemente, pero debía acostumbrarme a verlo en seres normales.

Luego de los últimos saludos y advertencias, mis padres partieron en el avión rumbo a sus dos semanas de descanso.

- Al fin – festejó Jake, a quien mi padre había atormentado de advertencias. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, arrimándome al lateral de su cuerpo, y besó mi frente con extrema delicadeza, como si fuera un cristal con peligro de partirse.

- No te abuses – le gruñó Emmett.

- Anda, tú no eres Edward – rebatió Jake, ciertamente enfadado.

- Cálmense ambos – interfirió mi abuela con su voz tranquila – Carlisle y yo debemos irnos o él no llegará a tiempo al hospital, ¿ustedes qué harán?

- Nos iremos también – decidió tía Rose a la vez que Emm y Jake se miraban desafiantes.

- Momento – chilló Alice. Los siete nos giramos rápidamente hacia ella, creyendo que algo malo había sucedido – debo comprar esa blusa, es magnífica para ti, Nessie – dijo mirándome con intención de que la siguiera al local que señalaba dentro del aeropuerto.

- ¡Qué bellos diseños! – se le sumó Rosalie al ver el escaparate. Me tomaron de las manos, obligando a Jacob a soltarme, y me llevaron con ellas.

Salimos cargadas de bolsas después de que me eligieran tanta ropa como para llenar un nuevo armario. Mis tías estaban fascinadas con su compra, y yo agotada de esperarlas mientras armaban los conjuntos que creían ideales para mí.

Mis abuelos ya se habían ido. Emmett, Jasper y Jacob hacían tiempo en unos asientos enfrentados al local.

- ¿Qué haces con eso aquí? – me reí al ver a Emm jugando entretenidamente con su consola de videojuegos portátil.

- Vine prevenido – murmuró sin quitar la vista del juego.

- Vamos, ¿no nos ayudarán? – se quejó Rose. Al ver que su marido no le respondía, le quitó la consola y, a cambio, le dejó las bolsas en sus manos.

La noche había llegado junto a una gran tormenta eléctrica. Mi abuela Esme había preparado una exquisita cena que Jake y yo devoramos en cuestión de minutos.

- Te gané, como siempre – dijo con aires de prepotencia.

- Y claro, si pareces una bestia comiendo. Creo que en eso no te ganaré nunca – me mofé.

- ¿Te declaras perdedora de por vida, entonces? – me desafió, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- Espero que así sea en esto – continué burlándome.

De pronto me cargó en sus hombros con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro. Subió a la segunda planta, entró en mi habitación y me depositó con cuidado en la cama.

Arquee una ceja. Era prácticamente imposible que su acto tuviera un fin benéfico después de haberme burlado de él. No me equivoqué al pensar aquello. Se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme una infinidad de cosquillas.

No podía controlar mi risa ni mis movimientos, en un intento fallido por escapar de sus brazos y su cuerpo, que me aprisionaban sin esfuerzo alguno.

- ¡Perro! – gritó furiosa tía Rosalie. Al parecer habíamos armado demasiado escándalo.

Jake salió de encima de mí y la miró con enfado.

- Tan aguafiestas como tu hermano – masculló.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo, elevando aún más el tono de su voz.

- No podrán cazar esta noche si sigues gritando así, espantarás a todos los animales – le respondió él, sentándose en la silla giratoria de mi escritorio y tomando una revista de mecánica que allí se encontraba.

Rosalie le echó una última mirada rabiosa y se fue nuevamente por la puerta.

- No sé qué es lo que les pasa últimamente. ¿No entienden que no puedo alejarme de ti bajo ningún punto de vista? ¿Que no quiero hacerte daño? ¿Qué sólo intento cuidarte y protegerte?

Se veía en verdad afligido. Me preguntaba por qué le podría afectar tanto eso, pero creía que no era momento para averiguarlo.

- Mi padre es celoso y protector. Y Rose… bueno, es Rose – murmuré a modo de vaga justificación.

Dejó la revista sobre el escritorio y cerró la puerta para luego echarse a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película esta noche? – propuso, intentado sonar más animado.

- Me parece una genial idea, pero sería mejor si tú te relajaras un poco – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Trato hecho – aceptó, devolviéndome la sonrisa y tomando el mando de la televisión plasma – espero que haya algo bueno entre tantos canales -.

Me metí en mi amplio closet para vestirme con el pijama. Al salir, vi a Jake pasando uno a uno los canales con cara de aburrimiento.

- Oh, deja esa – pedí alegremente al ver un flash interesante.

- No, no. Me niego a ver otra vez _The Notebook._

- No, tontito – me reí, volviendo los canales atrás hasta el que me había gustado, donde transmitían una de nuestras películas de acción favoritas.

Esbozó una sonrisa, abriendo sus brazos en mi dirección. Corrí rápidamente a la cama y me acomodé entre ellos para poder ver la película tranquilos.

No supe cuándo el cansancio se apoderó de mí, pero, una vez más, aquel sueño recurrente aparecía para atormentarme, sólo que en esta ocasión todo era más claro, más exacto.

**Una vez más les agradezco por sus comentarios. Ahora que estoy terminando con todos los exámenes de fin de curso, intentaré subir capítulos más seguido. Espero que este les guste, lo he terminado hoy para poder subirlo cuanto antes. **

**No se olviden de dejar sus Reviews con comentarios, halagos, tomatazos, sugerencias, o lo que sea. Leeré y tendré en cuenta todo. **

**Un beso enorme.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Sueño

_Hola! Nos volvemos a encontrar, más seguido como he prometido. _

_Les agradezco como siempre a todas las que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia y a quienes comentan. He notado que muchas leen o se pasan por aquí, pero pocas dejan su comentario, lo que me decepciona bastante. De todas formas, aunque no reciba muchos Reviews, seguiré actualizando. _

_Por un lado, les quería comentar que hace un tiempo he subido en mi perfil el link de la portada de Eternamente Unidos. Siempre olvido decirlo.  
><em>

_Otra cosa que les quería contar es que me he hecho __**Beta Reader**__, así que ya saben, si alguien necesita de mi ayuda, estoy a su disposición _

_Ahora sí, no demoro más la cuestión y les dejo el cap. Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo, y que dejen __**Reviews**__! Es muy significativo para mí leer sus opiniones acerca de esta historia._

_Que tengan un precioso fin de semana!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro que cree yo. La trama es de mi autoría.<strong>

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

**CAPÍTULO 7****: SUEÑO **

Un ave verdaderamente inmensa sobrevolaba el bosque lindero a la mansión en una tarde helada y nevada. Nadie alcanzaba a definir la especie del animal ni la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Sus alas y sus garras eran enormes y fuertes, tanto que podría haber cargado un barco con su tripulación dentro sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. En medio de su vuelo, giró torpemente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Jake – alejado del resto por alguna extraña razón – y descendió unos pocos metros. Él, sintiendo la amenaza que el ave transmitía, entró en fase rápidamente y buscó una forma de atacarla. Pero aquel monstruo le ganaba con creces en cuanto a tamaño se refiere, por lo que cualquier cosa que Jake hiciera en ese momento no surtiría efecto. De un instante a otro, el ave capturó al gran lobo rojizo y se elevó nuevamente en el aire, llevándolo consigo a quién sabe dónde.

Desperté de un sobresalto, incorporándome fugazmente en la cama, con una expresión de temor en mi rostro. Sólo fui capaz de girarme y buscar a Jacob con la mirada. No fue muy difícil ya que él estaba sentado a mi lado, visiblemente preocupado. Me arrimó a su cuerpo y me cubrió con sus brazos. Agradecí internamente el gesto y el hecho de que no me abrumara con preguntas ni bien había despertado.

Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar, borrando restos de lágrimas que yo en ningún momento sentí caer. Era posible que haya llorado en medio del espantoso sueño, debido a que no concebía la idea de que algo o alguien le hiciera daño a Jacob.

Cuando logré calmarme por completo, me separé un poco de él, lo justo para poder observar sus oscuros y profundos ojos.

- Perdóname – susurré.

- ¿Por qué? No me has hecho nada – respondió, confundido.

- Por esto, por haberte despertado, por…

- Por nada, hace una semana prometí saltarme a tu cama y contenerte si las pesadillas volvían – me interrumpió con seguridad, esbozando una amplia sonrisa para distender la situación.

Lo volví a abrazar por unos minutos y deposité un sonoro beso en el hueco entre su mentón y cuello, donde anteriormente había ocultado mi rostro. Se estremeció al contacto, lo que me hizo sonreír sin comprender exactamente la razón.

- ¿Volverás a dormir o prefieres bajar?

- Bajemos – le incité, poniéndome de pie de un salto.

- Hecho, pero aún no me has contado lo de tu sueño.

Genial, pensaba que se había olvidado de ello. ¿Ahora qué le diría? ¿Que me moría si le pasaba algo? ¿Que un ave gigante se lo llevaba? Se mofaría de mí al instante.

- No fue nada importante – murmuré en un intento por quitarle peso al asunto, mientras elegía algo de ropa de mi closet.

- Nessie…

- Jake… - lo imité con una risita – está bien, fue algo espantoso, pero no lo considero importante. Y tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

- Entonces muéstramelo – propuso.

- Luego – dictaminé.

Salí del closet haciéndome una coleta alta en el cabello. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros oscuros junto a una camisa de mangas cortas color melón y zapatillas de caña alta negras.

Jacob soltó un silbido al verme.

- Ese color te sienta muy bien – dijo con otra de sus anchas sonrisas surcándole el rostro.

- Gracias – un dejo de timidez asomó en mí, sin embargo, le devolví la sonrisa, complacida.

- Muéstrame lo de tu sueño, por favor – me pidió de nuevo, cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

Un no sé qué en su voz me llamó la atención, sabía que algo lo inquietaba.

Suspiré. Fui hasta él, que me sentó en su regazo, y apoyé una mano en su mejilla, concentrándome para transmitirle el sueño tal cual había sucedido.

Con el paso de unos minutos, quitó la mano de su mejilla delicadamente y me miró fijo a los ojos.

- Yo he tenido el mismo sueño, sólo que era a ti a quien el monstruo se llevaba – murmuró horrorizado.

Los ojos casi se me salieron de sus cuencas cuando lo oí. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos tuviésemos la misma pesadilla, casi trágica, y con la víctima invertida?

- ¿Tú piensas que es una señal?

- No lo sé – masculló, pensativo – nunca he visto nada semejante a eso.

- Yo sí los he visto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en un libro de mitología persa había muchas imágenes y algo de información acerca de esos animales.

- ¿Mitología persa? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? Quizás le hallemos una respuesta a todo esto – se apresuró a preguntar.

Asentí levemente y lo guié hasta el despacho de mi abuelo, dentro del cual había una enorme biblioteca con libros de temática muy variada. Yo había leído la mayoría en mis ratos de aburrimiento o de ansias de lectura, y recordaba que ese libro específico me había atrapado por sus leyendas tan extrañas y genuinas. El problema sería encontrarlo. Si bien todo estaba ordenado, la biblioteca rodeaba la mayor parte de la habitación y contaba con muchos estantes, lo que nos dificultaría la búsqueda notoriamente.

- No tienes una idea de en qué sector puede estar el libro, ¿no? – aventuró Jake, mirando de una punta a otra el lugar.

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de circunstancia.

- Tendremos que buscar en todo esto, entonces – refunfuñó.

Solté una carcajada ante sus quejas y las expresiones de su rostro. Tan perfectas y a la vez tan chistosas. No pude resistir el impulso de saltarle en la espalda y llenar de besos su mejilla mientras me aferraba con mis brazos a su cuello.

Nos llevó largo rato revisar la totalidad de la biblioteca. No tuvimos éxito. Definitivamente, no se hallaba allí.

- ¡Oh no! Me matarás – musité con voz finita.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó a mí, preocupado.

- No está aquí.

- Vaya, qué novedad, Ness.

- No, es que no lo entiendes. No encontraremos ese libro aquí porque lo he tenido yo todo este tiempo.

¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Hasta hace pocos días había estado releyendo algunos de los mitos para un trabajo del instituto. Subí a mi habitación a velocidad de vértigo. En una de las paredes, Alice había colocado una pequeña y modesta biblioteca, pintada de acuerdo a los colores de la habitación: marfil y verde manzana. Era realmente preciosa a mi gusto. Le eché un rápido vistazo, por ahí debía de andar aquel libro. No me equivoqué. En el último estante vislumbré la característica encuadernación en tono rojo escarlata. _Mitos y Secretos de la Cultura Persa_, enseñaba la portada en letras brillantes y doradas.

- ¡Jake! – grité entusiasmada, tomando el volumen entre mis manos y bajando nuevamente por las escaleras - ¡Lo encontré!

Él caminó los pasos que nos separaban, para luego dirigirnos a la sala principal. Nos sentamos sobre el sofá blanco, deposité el libro en mi regazo y lo abrí en las páginas que, durante mi lectura, había señalizado con tiras de papel a tono.

- Párate ahí – dijo Jacob, quitándome el libro abierto en una página coronada por la imagen de un ave gigantesca y feroz, idéntica a la del sueño. Creí que quería ver eso más de cerca, pero no. Observó y leyó con detenimiento un párrafo incluido debajo de la fotografía, que continuaba el texto de la página anterior.

"_Numerosos pueblos de todos los tiempos poseen descendencia directa del Imperio y la sociedad persa. En el noroeste de los Estados Unidos se encuentran dos de las tribus más conocidas con este linaje: Klallam y Makah. Estos últimos presentan una ferviente devoción por las maravillosas y mitológicas aves Rocs (foto superior), las cuales conforman el escudo oficial de la tribu."_

- Lo sabía – farfulló Jake con enojo, soltando el libro sobre la mesa ratona.

- ¿Los Makah pueden tener algo que ver con nuestros sueños? – pregunté, embargada por la inquietud que me generaba el asunto.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Esos malditos están involucrados – gruñó.

No comprendía el por qué de tanto enojo hacia la otra tribu, aun conociendo las grandes diferencias y rivalidades que existían entre estos y los Quileute.

- Mírame – me rogó inesperadamente.

Fue ahí cuando, al observarlo, advertí que sus manos temblaban como locas. Estaba desatado, casi fuera de control. Pero lo suficientemente consciente como para pedir ayuda.

Además de clavar mis ojos en los suyos, tomé una de sus manos y la apoyé sobre mi pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Recordé inmediatamente la paz que me transmitía escuchar o sentir el corazón de Jake, y esperé a que el mío le hiciera el mismo efecto, o uno similar.

Su mirada se suavizó casi al instante. Los temblores de sus manos tardaron un poco más en cesar.

El repulsivo olor a amoníaco y ácido de aquella vez volvió a inundar el aire con intensidad.

Jacob arrugó el ceño, enfureciendo nuevamente. Apreté un poco más su mano, aunque ya no obtuve el mismo efecto.

- Jake – jadeé con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué diablos me sucedía? Una ola polar infinita se apoderó de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar y estremecer sin parar. Luego, otra completamente ardiente, que me abrasaba por dentro. Cada órgano, cada terminación nerviosa, cada hueco de mi interior, cada partícula de mi ser, cada espacio de mi corazón, todo, absolutamente todo en mí estaba invadido por el frío polar y el calor ardiente, conjugados entre sí. Parecía una verdadera agonía, tanto que no pude prestar ni un poco de atención a lo que Jake me decía, así como tampoco ver a mi alrededor. Tenía la vista completamente nublada, bloqueada. Sólo oía un murmullo, y prontamente aparecieron otros más. De seguro el resto de mi familia había regresado.

Eran tan fuertes y desenfrenadas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo convulsionaba descontroladamente, incluso más que el de Jake antes de entrar en fase.

Cuando todo frenó, mi vista se volvió nítida, pude ver de nuevo con claridad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi campo visual lo constituían Jake, Carlisle y Rosalie. Los demás se encontraban detrás, curiosos y preocupados asomando cada tanto sus cabezas por encima de los primeros. Les sonreí cálidamente a todos. No fue una sonrisa de alegría, sino una de alivio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunté con extrañeza.

- ¿No lo sabes? – replicó Jake, envolviéndome entre sus reconfortantes brazos. Me sentí mucho más tranquila estando allí, junto a su corazón y respirando el olor embriagador que despedía su piel. Ningún perfume podría igualarlo jamás.

- Eso fue el proceso de transformación – continuó.

La estupefacción se hizo presente en mí.

- Transformación – repetí lentamente, como asimilando la palabra – Nunca te he visto sufrir al entrar en fase – le reproché.

Jacob se rió con su estruendosa y fresca risa.

- Es que sólo sucede la primera vez. Sí, es doloroso y confuso – se lamentó – pero luego es genial. Prometo que no volverá a doler.

- Más te vale que eso sea cierto – le amenacé a modo de broma. Él lo comprendió y reímos todos.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien, cariño? – examinó tía Rose.

Asentí con la cabeza, separándome forzosamente de mi cálido lobito.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ese ser de la peste?

- Estuve a punto de salir a buscarlo. Si no hubiera sido por tu descompensación, ya lo habría pillado – respondió Jake – pero no podía alejarme de ti.

- Mejor. No quiero que te enfrentes tú solito a algo que desconocemos.

Él hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

- Nosotros lo hemos sentido de cerca. Intentó perseguirnos, pero se atascó entre dos árboles a mitad de recorrido. Vaya tonto que es – dilucidó tío Emm con una sonrisa ancha.

- No merece la pena hablar de eso en estos momentos – opinó Jasper.

- Perfecto, ¿me he transformado en algo? – pregunté toda sonriente, cambiando el tema de conversación.


	9. Capítulo 8: Explicaciones

**_Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Tenía el capítulo escrito ya desde la semana pasada, pero no quería publicarlo hasta comenzar a escribir el capítulo 9, el cual ya está en producción. _**

**_Sé que en la actualización anterior dije lo contrario, pero ahora no sé si podré seguir publicando la historia con frecuencia, debido a que he tenido el impulso y las desesperadas ganas de comenzar otro fic, y me es más difícil escribir este. De todas formas, prometo continuar actualizando periódicamente como lo venía haciendo, siempre y cuando reciba Reviews que, como ya he dicho anteriormente, son la mayor motivación que pueda tener. Sé que si recibo más comentarios tendré mayores ganas de escribir esta historia. _**

**_Respecto al capítulo, es el más largo hasta ahora (2426 palabras). Como el nombre lo dice, son explicaciones y respuestas que ya era hora de dilucidar. Así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten!_**

**_ Ya saben, cualquier duda acerca del fic pueden dejarla en los reviews y me encargaré de aclararla en el capi siguiente._**

**_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y disculpen lo que he dicho antes, es que de verdad sus reviews ayudan mucho a la hora de continuar escribiendo una historia._**

**_Ahora sí, no los interrumpo más y los dejo con el capítulo :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que otro que cree yo. La trama es de mi autoría.<strong>

**ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS **

**CAPÍTULO 8****: EXPLICACIONES**

Aquella tarde fuimos de caza con Jake. Llevaba unas cuantas semanas sin beber sangre y el autocontrol ya comenzaba a írseme por las ramas. Mi aperitivo de esta vez fue un gran alce que vagaba por allí. En cualquier otra ocasión, eso hubiera saciado completamente mi sed; pero este no fue el caso. Necesité de otro más pequeño para sentirme satisfecha.

- Qué extraño que tú bebas sangre de más – acotó Jake al volver de detrás de un árbol, donde se vistió luego de salir de fase.

- No fue de más – le corregí – lo necesitaba.

- Sigue siendo extraño – insistió.

Suspiré. Sabía que él tenía la razón. Últimamente no dejaba de llevarme sorpresas con mi cuerpo y mi mente. Supuestas transformaciones, olas internas de frío y calor, pensamientos ajenos, sed difícil de saciar, sentimientos nuevos, inmunidad a algunos dones. Algo debía de estar cambiando en mí. Otra explicación no hallaba.

Respecto a las futuras transformaciones, Jake y Carlisle creían que sucederían pronto, que la culminación del proceso no podría demorarse mucho más. Esa era una de mis mayores preocupaciones.

Ser una semi-vampira de aparentes dieciocho años no era simple, y mucho menos si incluíamos que me estaba convirtiendo en un metamorfo. Única en mi especie.

Antes creía que podía asemejarme a Nahuel. Sin embargo, ahora eso tampoco se hacía posible. Tenía esperanzas de que mi familia y la manada me ayudaran a encontrar respuestas a las cuestiones que día a día atormentaban mi mente. Quería que todas las dudas acabasen, que las cosas se esclarezcan y, así, tener la posibilidad de intentar una vida medianamente tranquila, como la que había llevado siempre el resto de mi familia.

Claro que, aunque no fuera de mi agrado, debía de tener un poco de paciencia con el asunto. Las cosas no siempre suceden cuándo y cómo nosotros lo deseamos.

Jake chasqueó sus dedos frente a mí, despertándome de la nube de pensamientos en la que me había sumido. Observé que nos encaminábamos devuelta a la mansión.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó con naturalidad y tranquilidad, al tiempo que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros recortados. Me miró fugazmente y esbozó una media sonrisa.

Mis mejillas adoptaron un leve color rosado cuando le devolví la sonrisa.

- En lo extraña que es mi vida. Tan extraña y a la vez distinta de la del resto.

- ¿Te disgusta? – musitó, frunciendo el ceño.

- En absoluto. Es sólo que… Jake, ya lo hemos discutido.

- Claro, te sientes distinta del resto, y en cierto modo lo eres – lo miré con reproche – bueno, eres muy distinta del resto, pero yo no le veo el lado malo. Al contrario, eso te hace completamente especial y única.

Volvió a mostrar su ancha, luminosa y perfecta sonrisa.

- Gracias por intentar animarme – valoré con una pequeña y desganada sonrisa, muy opuesta a la suya.

Me empujó hacia su cuerpo y me aferró estrechamente contra su pecho.

Cualquier motivo era perfecto para un abrazo. A ambos nos encantaba estar en brazos del otro. Y por supuesto que para mí conformaba una sensación mágica y de increíble paz. Mi corazón sanaba cuando le tenía conmigo. Jacob lograba alivianar todas mis penas con su simple presencia.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar alocadamente al ritmo de _Spotlight_, rompiendo el delicioso silencio del bosque a esas horas. Lo cogí del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones de mezclilla y atendí sin ver de quién se trataba.

- Nessie, vuelvan cuanto antes a la mansión. Carlisle quiere hablar con ustedes. Nos vemos pronto, cariño - me informó Rose.

Cuando me disponía a responder, ella ya había cortado la llamada. Guardé nuevamente el móvil y miré a Jake, que esperaba callado y con una expresión curiosa a que yo diga algo.

- Era Rose. Dice que Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros – transmití.

- Quizás haya encontrado una respuesta a todo lo que ha pasado – musitó esperanzado mientras reanudábamos nuestro camino.

- Ojalá. ¿Tú piensas que es por la sangre?

- Apostaría a que sí – dijo con convicción y seguridad – tienes características de metamorfo.

- Aún no me he convertido – le recordé.

- No necesitas transformarte para que yo me dé cuenta de que las cosas están cambiando, como tu olor, por ejemplo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté entre intrigada y confundida.

- Claro, tu olor ya no es el mismo de antes. Hueles a una mezcla entre vampiro, metamorfo y humano. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero es extremadamente delicioso y exquisito para mi olfato.

Solté una risita.

- Eres increíble – dije, alborotando su corto cabello con mi mano. Él movió la cabeza como un perrito y luego besó prolongadamente mi sien.

- Lo sé. Por eso es que estoy con la persona más increíblemente increíble que pueda existir – su juego de palabras me causó gracia y a la vez me llenó de ternura.

Desde nuestra ubicación podíamos sentir el dulce efluvio de mi familia. Nos miramos de manera cómplice y echamos a correr a toda velocidad. La mía fue sorpresiva incluso para mí. Había llegado a la puerta de la mansión en menos de diez segundos. Jake me alcanzó unos instantes luego y me dirigió una mirada cargada de alegría y asombro. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario del tema.

Cruzamos el umbral de la puerta principal y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde ya se encontraban todos esperándonos. Todos menos Carlisle, quien salía de la cocina a la par que nosotros nos acercábamos.

- Chicos, qué bueno que no han tardado – dijo mi abuelo con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro – tengo maravillosas noticias para contarles.

- No nos ha querido adelantar nada – se quejó Alice por lo bajo cuando me senté a su lado.

- Suéltalo ya, Carlisle – le apremió tío Emm, ansioso.

- Momento – lo frenó éste – todavía no estamos todos – marcó una serie de números en su móvil y lo apoyó sobre la mesa ratona. Lo había colocado en altavoz.

Mi padre fue quien respondió la llamada que seguramente estaban esperando. Sonreí al escuchar su melodiosa voz.

- Ahora sí. Bella, Edward, Ness y Jacob ya se encuentran aquí. Paso a contar lo que he conversado con Eleazar.

- ¿Eleazar? – interrumpí - ¿llamaron a Denali y no me avisaron? – tenía una muy estrecha relación con nuestra especie de primos de allí. La familia de Tanya era tan hermosa como lo era la mía.

- Fue él quien ha telefoneado. Verán, saben que su don es descubrir y reconocer poderes, ¿cierto? Precisamente por ello es que se ha apresurado a comunicarse con nosotros. Nessie, una vez más eres la protagonista. Eleazar ha descubierto unos poderes nuevos en ti.

Mis ojos y los del resto se abrieron como platos. ¡Wow! Yo me esperaba un informe acerca de nuevos descubrimientos de Carlisle sobre el tema de mi condición de metamorfo. O algo sobre ese extraño ser que merodeaba frecuentemente nuestras tierras. Cualquier cosa menos esto.

- ¿De qué tratan esos poderes? – preguntó Jake, sin poder contener su regocijo ante la situación.

- Antes que nada, me gustaría saber si no has sentido cambios respecto a tus habilidades y limitaciones, Renesmee.

Medité unos momentos si admitir o no lo que sucedía. Finalmente, opté por hacerlo. Si no me sinceraba con ellos, con mi propia familia, ¿con quién lo haría?

- Sí. A decir verdad, unos cuantos cambios vienen ocurriendo – admití – pero, ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho Eleazar?

- Me comentó que desde hace no mucho tiempo han comenzado a desarrollarse dos nuevas habilidades en ti – dijo con la pasión que ponía siempre que debía explicar algo que poseía grandes fundamentos –. El primer nuevo don es un escudo que te protege sólo a ti, de modo que ningún otro poder te afecte. Según él, es algo que tú podrás controlar, es decir, podrás decidir cuándo usarlo y cuándo no.

- Espera – interrumpió mi madre desde el móvil - ¿ha heredado mi don? – su voz sonaba contenta y complacida.

- Esa es una de las posibilidades que hemos discutido con Eleazar.

- ¿Cuál es la otra? – ahora fue Jake quien interrumpió la explicación de mi abuelo.

- La otra posibilidad – comenzó con su tono pacífico y con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba – es que venga por tu lado, Jacob. Él asegura que tú puedes bloquear tu mente cuando lo deseas y que, a su vez, eres el único de la manada con esa capacidad.

Jake soltó un bufido cargado de molestia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, centrando mi atención en él.

- No me agrada que remarquen eso, no es algo que me enorgullezca.

- ¿Cómo que no? – espeté – terminemos con este asunto y luego discutiremos ese. No me habías dicho nada – le reproché con cierto tono de histeria.

- Tú tampoco me habías dicho nada de lo que te sucedía – retrucó.

- Sí lo hice.

- Bueno, ¿me dejan continuar, por favor? – pidió Carlisle haciendo uso nuevamente de su infinita paciencia.

- Sí, discúlpenos, Doc – reconoció Jake. Yo, en cambio, le dirigí una mirada a modo de disculpas.

Mi abuelo asintió y siguió con su explicación:

- El otro don que se ha desarrollado en ti, Renesmee, es el de la lectura de mentes. Según Eleazar, puedes hurgar en los pensamientos y recuerdos de cualquier persona, sin importar su especie, siempre y cuando tu campo visual lo detecte o tú lo visualices en tu propia mente.

- Una rama de mi don – acotó mi padre.

- Exacto, pero tampoco esa es la única posibilidad. Así como en el anterior, la sangre de Jacob puede ser la causante de esto.

- Un momento – le corté – yo pude leer la mente de la abuela antes del episodio sucedido con Jake, y también podía bloquear mi mente, inconscientemente, desde antes.

- Es por eso que tenemos dos probabilidades que pueden haberse complementado, para ambos casos. Según tengo entendido, los metamorfos pueden leerse las mentes cuando entran en fase, ¿cierto? – preguntó a Jake, quien asintió levemente. Sin dudas, todo esto lo había sorprendido más de la cuenta. La extraña expresión de su rostro y el tono oscuro que habían adoptado sus ojos lo clarificaban. Carlisle volvió su rostro hacia mí -. Por lo tanto, nuestra hipótesis es que, al tener sangre de metamorfo y a la vez de semi-vampiro, no necesitas transformarte para usar tu don. A su vez, también posees control sobre esto. Me refiero a que, si tú no deseas inmiscuirte en la mente de otro, puedes no hacerlo, sin importar cuánto lo veas o visualices.

- Eso suena genial – reconocí – entonces, ¿puede ser hereditario?

- Sí, porque coinciden con los dones de tus padres, y se complementan con la sangre y capacidades de Jacob.

»Y bien, esto es todo lo que Eleazar me ha dicho y las conclusiones apresuradas a las que hemos podido llegar, teniendo en cuenta que aún no te has convertido.

Me dedicó una sonrisa cordial, dándome paso a expresar lo que pensaba al respecto.

- Algo había llegado a sospechar. Por qué papá no podía leer mi mente en todo momento, por qué yo escuchaba los pensamientos sólo de quienes deseaba escuchar. Eran cosas extrañas. Admito que le he estado dando vueltas al tema por mucho rato, pero no hallaba respuestas.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie? – quiso saber Alice.

- Creo que no lo hice porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que me pasaba. Es que era algo tan engorroso. Sin embargo, ahora puedo comprender por qué sucedían así las cosas. Escuché los pensamientos de la abuela – le dirigí una fugaz mirada y una sonrisa que ella me devolvió – porque la había visto indecisa e inconscientemente deseaba ayudar. También he podido escuchar la preocupación de Paul cuando vino aquel día porque presentía que algo malo había sucedido y quería enterarme lo antes posible.

- También me has escuchado a mí en mi forma lupina – acotó Jake.

- Exacto, y creo que eso fue porque ansiaba hablar contigo ese día, lo necesitaba realmente – respondí, manteniendo un tono de voz suave -. En fin, les agradezco que estén ayudándome siempre que lo necesito, y en este caso, especialmente a ti, abuelo. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí y buscar respuestas a todo lo que me sucede.

Me puse de pie, fui hasta él y lo abracé fuertemente, acurrucándome en su pecho helado. Sentí cómo rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, aferrándome más a él y besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Todos los allí presentes soltaron un "aah" como expresión de ternura. Las voces que más resonaron fueron las de Emmett y Alice.

- Oigan, ¿qué sucede? – exigió saber mi madre desde el móvil.

- Sucede que Nessie y Carlisle se están abrazando, y Nessie ha cambiado a Eddy por él – le dijo maléficamente Emmett, soltando luego una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¡Mentira! No he cambiado a nadie – desmentí, separándome un poco de mi abuelo. Le sonreí y besé su mejilla sonoramente.

- Ya te las verás conmigo cuando volvamos, Emmett – amenazó mi padre, fastidiado por el mote que él había usado.

Esa noche pude transitarla con mayor tranquilidad y, de cierto modo, relajación. Algunas de mis tantas inquietudes se habían resuelto. Por fin sabía lo que sucedía con mi mente. Ya no me resultaría extraño o dudoso el hecho de leer los pensamientos de otros, ni me volvería a preguntar por qué a veces era inmune a los dones de Alice y mi padre.


End file.
